snow_white_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Washing Up for Dinner/The Soup Song (May White Version)
(After May and Max ran downstairs towards the pot with the soup boiling hard, May lowered the heat, stirred the soup in the pot and she and Max tasted it and noticed the Looney Tunes watching from upstairs while relieved that the soup is still good) Max: Dinner's just about ready soon. (Meanwhile the seven Looney Tunes were peeking from the top of the banister where Wile had stuck his head into a hole in it. They sniffed the air, breathed in deeply, and sighed) Looney Tunes except Wile: Ahhhhh! Soup! Hooray! (Bugs, Daffy, Speedy, Foghorn, Pepe, and Porky, who were not stupid enough to stick their heads through the banister, ran to the table, each one stepping on Wile’s back. They were arguing over the food, each one wanting to be the first. Wile tried to follow them, but his head was in the banister. After several bumps, his head finally popped through, and he flew backwards into the wall. Aching from the pain, he flew down the stairs, only to end up tumbling. He got up and quickly flew to the table and into his chair, but his chair fell backwards, and he went rolling out of it. He stood up in his chair and sat down to join the argument. Soon, all six Looney Tunes were fighting over bread rolls and knocking Wile out of his chair again. They were just about to bite into them when May and Max stopped them) May: (To the Looney Tunes) Ah, ah, ah! Just a minute! (The Looney Tunes stopped fighting and turned their heads to listen) May: Supper's not quite ready yet. Max: May's right. You'll just have time to wash. Looney Tunes except Daffy and Wile: (Confused) "Wash?" Daffy: (Frowning) Ha! I knew there was a catch to it! (He threw down his spoon and crossing his arms in defiance) Speedy: (Confused) Why wash? Foghorn: (Confused) What for? Porky: (Confused) We're not going anywhere, are we? Bugs: (Confused) It's not the New Year. (Speedy, Foghorn, Porky, and Wile shook their heads) May: (Smiling) Oh, perhaps you have washed. Bugs: (Thinking to himself) Perhaps we.... (He realizes what May meant) May: (Suspiciously, folding her arms across her chest) But when? (Bugs kept waffling about when he and the other Looney Tunes had already washed) Bugs: When? When? You said.... Ah, last week, month, ye.... Why, recently! Looney Tunes: Yes, recently. Max: (Skeptically) Oh, recently? May: Then let us see your hands. Max: Or paws or whatever. (The Looney Tunes backed away with their hands behind their backs, looking guilty) Max: Let us see your hands. (Bugs gave up and showed her his dusty hands) May: (Shocked) Bugs, Max and I are surprised. (Bugs put his hands behind his back again. The kids looked at Foghorn) Max: Come on, let us see. (He does so like Bugs did) May: Oh, Foghorn, my my, my. And you, Porky? (Speedy was wiping his hands against his bottom, but they were still dirty) Max: Worse than I thought. (Wile showed his hands, but they were also dirty. Pepe slowly showed his hands) May: How shocking of you, Pepe. (While they were looking at Porky, Daffy looked at his dirty hands, but he didn't care with an angry huff) May: Now, all of you, go straight outside and wash, or you won't get a bite to eat. Max: You heard her. (The Looney Tunes, except Daffy, nods in an understanding way, and marched single file outside to the backyard. They went outside except Wile who went behind the door and hit a wall. Wile recovered, and gave a embarrassed smile as he ran outside. The only one left was Daffy who just stood there, frowning in front of May and Max) May: Well, aren't you going to wash? (Daffy just turned his back to them and didn't say anything with a glare) Max: (Smugly) What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? (Daffy seemed a little surprised. He then turned to Max and stuck his tongue out at him while pulling underneath his eye with his finger. He snickered to himself as he walked away, but didn't look back where he was going and walked into the door) Max: Oh, man. May: Did you hurt yourself? (Daffy just scoffed. He walked out to the backyard and slammed the door behind him. He took a seat on a barrel and frowned) Daffy: (Mumbling angrily) Girls...! Who do they think they are?! (Then he saw the other Looney Tunes near a tub) Bugs: (Nervously) Courage, guys, courage! Don't be nervous. (Speedy ran his finger through the water) Speedy: ¡Ay Caramba! It's wet. (Porky touched the water and started shivering) Porky: It's cold too! Foghorn: Do we have to do it? Bugs: Well, it'll please Princess May and her brother. Speedy: I'll take the chance. Looney Tunes, except Daffy: Me too! Daffy: (Scoffs) That girl's wiles are beginning to work, but I'm warning you all; You give them an inch and they'll walk all over you. Bugs: Don't listen to that grumpy duck. Come on now, guys. Porky: How hard do we scrub? Speedy: Do you get in the tub? Foghorn: Do you have to wash where it doesn't show? Bugs: Foghorn, there's kids reading this. Now come on guys. Don't get excited. Here we go. (Then he began to speak in rhymes through song) Bugs:' Step up to the tub' It ain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves and get up in place Then scoop up the water And rub it in on your face And go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-un-dum Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up the latter And when you got enough Get you hands full of water Ya snort and ya snuff And go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Udle-dle-um-dum (They all do so) Bugs: Ya douse and souse Ya rub and scrub Ya sputter and splash all over the tub (A fly hovered over Pepe and landed on a bar of soap and got covered in bubbles) Bugs: You may feel cold and wet when you're done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun So splash all you like It's ain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty stick Daffy: Bunch of all nanny goats Ya make me sick going Blu-ddidle,-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum (Bugs started scrubbing the Looney Tunes' heads with a scrubber, but when it was Wile's turn, he kept ducking out of the way. When Bugs finally got him, he knocked Wile's head in the tub, but scrubbed him anyways) Daffy: (Sneeringly in anger) Ha! The next thing you know, she'll be tying you fur up in pink ribbons, put makeup on you, and spraying that stuff called.... Perfume! (While Bugs was drying off, Speedy's sombrero was afformed with water. He squeezed it out and sprayed Bugs. Wile's ear was full of water and he couldn't push it out. He shook his head and it was swooshing with water. He put his finger and his mouth and blew and water came squirting out of his ears. Porky was using a towel along with Pepe and dried himself off with another towel. Foghorn, on the other hand, grabbed a test tube and starts to shake it rapidly and lifted his thumb, causing the explosion, leaving Foghorn completely naked, as the smoke from test tube died out. Bugs, Speedy, Pepe, Porky, and Wile gasped in shock at Foghorn’s nudity) Foghorn: Make way for the king of the road! Yahoo! (As the other five Looney Tunes moved out of the way, Foghorn jumped into the water, causing a great big splash, making Bugs, Porky, Speedy, Pepe, and Wile wet, glaring at the naked rooster, who was washing his entire naked body with soap and water. When Foghorn was done taking a bath, he grabbed a towel and dried himself) Daffy: (Snootingly) A fine bunch of water lilies and naked guy you turned out to be. (Bugs glared at the comment) Daffy: (Snootingly) I'd like to see anybody make me wash if I didn't wanna. (Bugs glared at him and quietly huddled everyone (With Foghorn using both his hands to cover his groin) together for a plan. They stopped whispering and startled casually whistling and walking toward Daffy. The black duck didn't notice until they all surround him, making him confused) Daffy: What? Bugs: Get him! (They jumped on top of him and carried him) Bugs: Get him to the tub! Get him over to the tub! Daffy: (Struggling) Let me loose, you guys! Let me go! (They all tried getting Daffy into the tub. Wile was pushed out and he tumbled onto Bugs. He landed on Bugs' lap, making the rabbit put him down) Bugs: Get the soap! (Wile nodded and grabbed the soap off the floor, but it slipped out of his hands. He tried to grab it, but it kept slipping out one hand and the other. He saw the soap on the floor. He crawled down and tried sneaking up on it. It slipped away, bounced against Speedy and went into Wile's mouth. He looked around in confusion until he hiccuped and bubbles came out, he hiccuped again and bubbles came out. He hiccuped so hard that he fell over. He felt his stomach and realized he swallowed the soap. He hiccuped again and again. Meanwhile, the rest of the Looney Tunes were washing an angry Daffy) Bugs:' Now scrub and hard' It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute As he soon as he's dried Foghorn, Pepe, Porky, and Speedy:' We'll it's good for the soul' And it's good for the hide to go (They dunked Daffy in the tub) Daffy:' Blud-dle-uh-udle-ud-dle' Ud-dle-um-dum (Wile was surrounded by the bubbles he hiccuped and still was. He tried holding his breath, but it made him turn red, let out a large hiccup that sent him flying in the air and crashing onto the ground. The Looney Tunes were putting bows on Daffy’s feathers on his head and even makeup on his face, much to his annoyance and anger. At the same time, Foghorn has his feathers back on) Speedy: Isn't he adorable? Porky: (Chuckling) He smells like petunia! (Foghorn puts a flower crown on Daffy’s head) Foghorn: He's so, I say, so cute with that! (They laugh while Daffy just glared) Meowth: You'll pay for this! You’re dessssspicable! (From inside the house, May banged on the pot and she and Max called out) May and Max: Supper! (The Looney Tunes heard them and got excited) Looney Tunes, except Daffy: Supper? Food! Hooray! (They dropped Daffy in the tub and ran off. Daffy was left soaking wet with his makeup washed off and frowning and then he scoffed. Inside, the Looney Tunes seated at the table and served themselves with some soup. As they ate and enjoyed the soup, they were slurping like dogs, dipping some pieces of bread in it, and/or even holding the bowl up and slurping it down with either the bowls or spoons. During this, they were singing) Speedy: With a spoon With a bowl With a music in your soul You can cheer things up With the zub, zub, zub Of the music in your soup With a gulp With a grin Get a wiggle in on your chin You can make things hum With a zum, zum, zum Of the music in your soup Looney Tunes, except Daffy: Swing that spoon Gotta keep on dippin' Scoop up that soup Gotta keep on sippin' 'Till the bowl is dry And your face is drippin' Let her rip Let her roar To the first and the second And the third encore (As the Looney Tunes continued enjoying the soup, Daffy, having dried himself off from the water and removing his ribbons and makeup residue outside, peeked inside and then snuck to his chair at the table. He looked at his bowl full of soup in suspicion, but then deciding to take the chance, he scooped a spoonful of soup and slurped it up. Then he slowly smiled softly, having loved the soup. Then he joined in the feast happily. May and Max were watching with calm awkward smiles as they chuckled and then May politely spoke up) May: Excuse me. (But the Pokemon continued slurping. Then finally, Crysta tapped on her bowl with her spoon, getting the Pokemon, except the slurping Meowth's, attention. Then Charmander elbowed Meowth, making him stop) Meowth: (Whispering savagely) What?! (Charmander points at Crysta in order to explain it to Meowth and Meowth looked and frowned) Meowth: (Flatly) What is it now? Crysta and Powerpuff Girls: Where did you learn to eat soup that way? Bulbasaur: Well, we just learned it ourselves naturally. Squirtle: Anybody can do it. Bulbasaur: With practice. (The girls chuckled) Blossom: Yes, but you don't understand. Bubbles: Blossom's right. Buttercup: Let Crysta teach you how to eat properly. (Crysta nods and seated herself) Crysta: This is how gentlemen eat soup. Pokemon: (Confused) Gentlemen? Crysta: Yes. Now watch. (She picked up her spoon and showed them how to eat properly to teach them) Crysta: Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist. (Getting it, the Pokemon did the same thing) Pokemon: Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist. May: (Happily) Yes! That's perfect! (Giggling) Just like gentlemen! Max: (Happily) Now you got it! Looney Tunes: Perfect? Nice! (They then slurped up the soup from their spoons in a polite way. Even Meowth seemed to enjoy it. The girls, despite being calmly surprised by their slurping, just shrugged with a smile and a little chuckle and enjoyed the meal as well. Suddenly, while they enjoyed, Togepi was slurping when suddenly, he accidentally swallowed his spoon with an inhale. He got confused upon noticing the spoon missing, unaware that he swallowed it. He looked around at first, but then hiccuped some bubbles from the soap inside of him, making the spoon inside of him rattle. Realizing, he chirped away, getting everyone's attention and making them concerned) Squirtle: What's wrong with Togepi? Bulbasaur: He swallowed his spoon! (Then they ran up to him to help him as Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls watched in concern, hoping Togepi will be fine. Then Togepi bounced around on his chair from the hiccups, and the Pokemon chased him around until they caught him finally) Charmander: Now we got him! (Togepi bounced from a hiccup again) Squirtle: Open his mouth! I'll get it! (Charmander holds Togepi's mouth open gently) Squirtle: Say "ah." Togepi: Ah. (Then he hiccuped the spoon out in a bubble from the soap and it floated in the air) Meowth: There it is! Bulbasaur: Grab it! Squirtle: I got it! (Just when Squirtle grabbed it, the bubble popped and the spoon landed back inside Togepi's mouth) Pikachu: No, no! That'll never work! Turn him upside-down! Shake it up! (Meowth and Charmander then flipped Togepi upside-down and shook him to make the spoon come out. Then Squirtle prepared to kick Togepi's rear) Squirtle: Here, I'll get it! (Togepi prepared himself) Squirtle: That's it! Ready? Pokemon: Ready! Squirtle: Clear the way! (After Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls got out of the way, Squirtle then charged and kicked Togepi in the rear, and thankfully, both the spoon and the soap shot out from his mouth and pinned onto the wall) Girls and Pokemon: Hooray! (They laughed happily) Buttercup: That was cool the way it shot out! (Realizing he's laughing as well, Meowth quickly stopped himself and acted tough again) Meowth: Yeah, yeah. But can we resume eating now? (Realizing he's right, they understood happily) Girls and Pokemon: Yeah! (Then they resumed their supper) Coming up: Back at the castle, Hunter J learns from Honest John about May being alive still and decides to take matters into her own hands to be the fairest of all, but in a scary way. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies